Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{96}+\sqrt{150}+\sqrt{6}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{96}+\sqrt{150}+\sqrt{6}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 6}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 6}+\sqrt{6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{6}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{6}+\sqrt{6}$ $= 4\sqrt{6}+5\sqrt{6}+\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 5 + 1 )\sqrt{6} = 10\sqrt{6}$